An increasing amount of data is becoming available to collectively process and use to detect particular events. Though the increased data quantity provides immense power, it also presents difficulties. Capabilities to process massive amounts of stream data and process pertinent information from the stream data may be limited at various systems within a network. Systems may not be suited to effectively process large amounts of stream data from various sources.